Sera's saviour
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Sera gets kidnapped and its up to Yamato, Leo and Amu to save her, and Yamato realize that he has feelings for Sera.
1. Chapter 1

**A request by a friend of mine, SS LOVER145. She requested me to write a Yamato/Sera fanfic and here's chapter one I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **At a shop, Sera and Amu were shopping.**

"Hey Sera-chan, you ok?"asked Amu

"Yeah, I'm fine ever since I battle Leo, I need to stretch my fins out."said Sera

"Why are you so hard on Leo-kun? He's nice, so how come you hate him?"asked Amu

"Look at a fighting competition, Leo threw the match so I could win, I didn't like that very much, so I'm waiting for the day I can fight him for real"said Sera

"Oh, I'm sorry"said Amu

"Its fine"said Sera

 **Sera and Amu's tails went up and they ran to the city, the guys met up with them**

"Leo!"said Amu

"Yamato!"said Sera

"Sorry that we're late"said Yamato

 **They transformed into the zyuohger and began to fight the deathgailian. The deathgailian was about attack Yamato but Sera pushed him out of the way. The deathgailian strangled Sera and she passed out. The deathgailian teleported back to the shi** **p**

"Sera!"yelled Yamato

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas, but I will finish this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is late, I had internet problems but here's chapter 2, ^_^**

* * *

 **At Mario's house, Amu was upset and Yamato was really angry**

"Tusk, I know how much you didnt want to do this last time but I need you smell Sera's socks"said Yamato

"No, nononononono! You uncle nearly figured it out when I smelt Leo's foul socks"said Tusk

"Come on my socks ain't that bad. Right Amu?"asked Leo

"I don't know. Sorry Leo-kun"said Amu

"Look if you ain't going to help me find Sera, then I'll find her myself"said Yamato

 **Yamato left trying to find Sera. Leo and Amu catched up to him**

"Yamato!"yelled Leo

"Yamato-kun!"yelled Amu

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Yamato

"We might have an idea on how to find Sera-chan"said Amu

"Eh?"asked Yamato

"Its risky"said Leo

"I need to save Sera"said Yamato

"We need to make the deathgailian think that we surrender. He might take us up to the ship, to where Sera-chan is"said Amu

"You sure?"asked Yamato

"Maybe."said Amu

 **The deathgailian came back to the earth and began destroying buildings**

"Hey Deathgailian, we surrender"said Yamato

 **The deathgailian, Yamato, Leo and Amu got sent to the ship but Yamato, Leo and Amu manged to get away**

"Ok, we need to find Sera"said Yamato

"I got ya, I'll roar so she'll yell and we can find her"said Leo

"Leo-kun, its a good idea but the deathgailians will find us"said Amu

"Oh yeah you're right"said Leo

"I'll go find Sera, while you guys keep an eye out for the deathgilians

"Ok"said Leo and Amu

* * *

 **Thats all I can think of that the moment. But I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey SS LOVER145 here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you continue doing your awesome stories. ^_^**

* * *

 **Yamato was searching for Sera and he finally found her**

"Yamato"said Sera

"Sera you ok?"asked Yamato

"Yeah but how did you get here?"asked Sera

"It was Amu's idea, she thought if we could fool them into thinking that we surrendered"said Yamato

"But that means they can take the earth for themselves"said Sera

"Dont worry, Leo and Amu are keeping an eye out for them and Tusk is back on earth, he maybe able to handle it"said Yamato

 **Yamato got Sera out of the cage and they met up with Leo and Amu.**

"Sera-chan!"yelled Amu

"Shhhh"shushed Sera

"Oh yeah sorry"whispered Amu

 **They got off the ship and saw that Tusk was in cube elephant and he was fighting the deathgailian**

"Guys, we need help him"said Sera

 **Yamato transformed in zyuoh eagle, Sera transformed into Zyuoh Shark, Leo transformed into Zyuoh Lion and Amu transformed into Zyuoh Tiger**

"Zyouh Cube"they yelled

 **They got into their zyuoh cubes and they formed zyuoh king 1,2,4 and they defeated the deatgailian and its army. They went to Mario's house**

"Tusk-kun how was it handling the house by yourself?"asked Amu

"Amu, Uncle Mario is there so it wouldnt of been to hard for him"said Yamto

"Uh I dont think so, Ossan to daft to handle anything, he thinks that Tusk is a sock smelling weirdo"said Leo

"Leo!"yelled Tusk

"Stop!"yelled Amu

"Sorry Amu"said Leo

"And?"asked Amu

"Oh heh , sorry Tusk"said Leo

"Its fine, just dont do that again"said Tusk

"Besides, we need to leave you two alone. Come on Amu"said Leo

"Eh why?"asked Amu

"Just trust me"said Leo

"Ok"said Amu

 **Tusk, Leo and Amu went inside Mario's house**

"Sorry about that Yamato"said Sera

"Its fine"said Yamato

"ok then"said Sera

"Sera"said Yamato

"Yeah?"asked Sera

"I like you"said Yamato

"Thats kinda impossible, you're a human and I'm a zyuman"said Sera

"I know but its not your appearance, your kind, courageous, wise, honeset and thats why I like you"said Yamato

"Well, since we are being honest at this point, I like you to"said Sera

"CONGRATS YOU TWO!"yelled Leo

"LEO!"yelled Sera

 **Leo and Amu went to them**

"Sorry Leo-kun and I saw the whole thing. Congratulations Yamato-kun, Sera-chan"said Amu

"Thanks Amu"said Yamato

"Yeah, thank you"said Sera

* * *

 **Here's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


End file.
